


Unforgettable

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kissing, Love, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Kaidan Alenko and Aisha Shepard have an unforgettable night during the Normandy's Halloween Costume Party.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

**A/N - Happy (early) Halloween! This is a smutty Shenko oneshot set during a dress up Halloween party on the Normandy. The stunning piece of art above was done by the talented Dahliadrawthings, and I wrote this fic using her lovely Aisha Shepard. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

 

Aisha drifted through the Normandy and admired the spooky splendour of the Halloween party; fake cobwebs hung from the walls, paper lanterns dangled from the ceiling, and Liara had even recoded Glyph to appear in a ghoulish green willow-the-wisp form. Spooky decorations, all coloured black and orange to fit in with the theme, had been pasted over the walls, and grinning jack-o-lanterns spewed flickering candle light from the corners of the room. Classic Halloween tunes were being piped into the mess over the intercom, and the crew were either talking excitedly in small groups or were dancing on the makeshift dancefloor.

James, Cortez and Samantha had spent the previous day baking up a storm, and the mess was full of the delicious smells of pumpkin pie, caramel apples, and more sugary treats then any normal person could possibly hope to eat in one night. There was even a giant punch bowl in one corner filled with a spooky bubbling brew, and though it smelled distinctly alcoholic, Aisha couldn’t attest to the contents; though she happily helped herself to a glass of the _very_ green liquid.

“ _Cara Mia_ ,” a voice whispered in her ear, and she turned to find Kaidan at her side, a devilish grin on his handsome face as he straightened his Gomez Adams costume and quirked an eyebrow at her.

“ _Mon Cher_ ,” she purred in return, drawling out the nickname as she twirled in place so her Morticia Adams dress fanned out around her feet.

Kaidan caught her in his arms and wrapped his hands around her waist; the cinched waist so small that his fingertips almost touched. He gazed at her adoringly, his warm amber eyes roving over her features as though hungry for the sight of her. The long black wig she was wearing fell around her face like a frame and he brushed it behind her shoulders and gently trailed a thumb over her lip.

“You look stunning, my love,” he murmured huskily. “How do I look?”

Aisha tried to keep a straight face as she raked her eyes over his face, taking in his slicked back black hair and false pencil moustache; he looked darkly handsome. With a small smirk and stepped forward and kissed his cheek, aware that she would leave a lipstick mark, but loving the idea that she would be marking him as _hers_ for the rest of the evening.

“ _Disturbing_ ,” she quoted with a smile.

Kaidan laughed softly and slipped an arm around her waist, his fingers brushing lightly over her hip. “You always know just what to say.” He poured himself a glass of punch and drank cautiously. “Though I suppose we have watched enough Adams Family to know every line off by heart by now.”

She sipped her drink and smiled provocatively over the rim. “Understatement of the year, my darling.”

“Tease.” Kaidan downed his glass in a single gulp as the music in the Normandy swelled and seemed to grow louder; the haunting strains of a familiar tune drifting through the mess. The high shivery notes of a violin wrapped themselves around Aisha’s heart, and her breath caught in her throat as she recognised the song as _La Cumparsita_.

“Is this your doing?” She asked as Kaidan caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

He nodded and swept into a bow in front of her. “Of course. Would you care to tango?”

Aisha smirked. “Do you have to ask?”

Kaidan whisked her into the dance floor, settling her into his arms with the ease of a man who was a practised dancer.  Her dress wasn’t made for dancing The Tango; it was far too tight and restrictive on her upper legs, but she was nothing if not good at improvising on the dance floor, and she _never_ passed up the chance to dance with Kaidan.

They started slowly and found their rhythm, their bodies moving in synch as they swayed and danced; Kaidan holding her tightly and securely as he led her in the Tango. They grew bolder with the music, gliding around the room as they teased and stalked each other with their movements.  Aisha turned in his arms, her back to his chest, swinging her hips and allowing Kaidan to stretch her arms wide as he pressed kisses along her arms, his mouth moving from one wrist to the other.

The dance continued, and they spun around the floor in a blur as they twirled, grinding against one another as they moved to beat; their breath coming faster and hearts pounding as the music swelled. Kaidan twirled her and she followed his steps in a complicated pattern and allowed him to dip her backwards, almost bending double as she went on tip toes and balanced, trusting in him to hold her. The music peaked and swelled, the crescendo breaking over them like a wave as Kaidan pulled her up and kissed her, his lips teasing hers apart as he tasted her with a sexy slide of his tongue.

Aisha came back to Earth as someone wolf whistled and the room burst into applause around them. Kaidan smirked, and pulled her close, his hands sliding down her body and gliding over the curve of her ass.

“What do you say we get out of here?” He asked huskily, his voice warm against her cheek.

Aisha nodded and caught Kaidan’s hand, allowing him to pull her away from the crowd still watching them.

Garrus tilted his head as they went past him. “I think I need to learn how to dance like that,” he commented to Tali.

“Yes,” the young quarian agreed firmly. “Yes, you _definitely_ do.”

“Hey Lola,” Aisha’s attention was jerked over to James, who was dressed up as a werewolf. He smiled at her, showing off his fangs in a toothy grin. “How come _we_ never dance like that?” he complained.

She cuddled close to Kaidan and poked her tongue out at the young marine. “I guess _you_ just don’t have the right moves, Vega.”

“Ouch!” He clutched his chest and pretended to collapse into Cortez’ waiting arms.

Kaidan chuckled as he swept her out of the room and down the hall to the Starboard Observation Lounge, then whisked her inside and locked the door behind them. He gestured around the room with a flourish, and Aisha gasped as she glanced around at his transformed room. Apparently Kaidan had been struck by Halloween fever and he’d decked out his room for the occasion; black velvet was draped over his couches, pumpkin string lights were strung up, and Halloween decorations were everywhere.

“Oh my gosh! I love it!” Aisha gasped, gazing about her as though she were in a wonderland.

_It was Halloween Heaven!_

Kaidan chuckled. “Something told me you would.” He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and gently nibbling her neck. “You know; I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance as sexy as you did back there. You drive me wild.”

She chuckled throatily and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure and pain as he bit her neck harder. “Well, I do have to keep up with _you_ , you know. It’s easy to feel sexy when I have your hands on _my_ body.” Aisha turned in his arms and slid her hands over his shoulders. “And your eyes staring into _my_ eyes.” She went up on tiptoes and kissed him, a seductive press of her mouth on his. “Your hips grinding against _my_ hips.” She ground her hips against Kaidan’s for good measure and gasped as his hands slid down her hips and over the curve of her ass.

His hands drifted up and found the zip at the back of her dress and he slid it down, placing feathery light kisses along her spine as each inch of skin was exposed. Aisha slipped the dress over her shoulders and allowed it to fall free of her body with a shake of her ships, then turned back to face Kaidan with a sultry smile on her face. She raised her eyebrows and placed a hand on her hip, aware that the black lace lingerie she’d worn underneath was his favourite.

“God you’re sexy!” He growled and immediately swept her up in his arms.

Aisha giggled as Kaidan carried her princess style over to the spacious couch and set her down, the crushed black velvet soft against her skin. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his bowtie; carelessly throwing them over his shoulder as he gazed down at her with blazing eyes. She helped him off with his other clothes, their hands tangling as they both tried to undo his shirt buttons at the same time and ended up ripping the shirt open in a spray of buttons.

Finally, he was naked and he grinned down at her as he traced the outline of her lingerie, his fingertips gentle against her skin. She murmured happily as he eased her out of her underclothes; removing her bra and panties with more love bites and deliciously sexy kisses. Aisha allowed him to pull her up into a sitting position and she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Have I mentioned lately how _much_ I fucking love you?” She asked him, her lips hovering over his. “Because I really, _really_ do.”

Kaidan chuckled and let his hands wander down her naked back, his fingertips tickling as he circled his favourite tattoos. “I think you might have mentioned it at breakfast and at lunch, but I could stand to hear it a few more times.” He closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her, his tongue dipping into her mouth and swirling around hers with a slide of velvet heat.

“I love you too,” he told her as he broke the kiss. “So much.”

Aisha smiled as she settled herself on his lap more carefully, wrapping her legs around his waist as she reached between then and stroked his erection and kissed him again. She pumped her hand up and down his shaft slowly, enjoying the feel of his thick velvety heat in her hand. Kaidan groaned and rolled his hips, thrusting against her slowly, his mouth hungry against hers as he deepened the kiss.

“Aisha, please!” he begged, tearing his mouth from hers. “I need to be inside of you!”

“Yes,” she agreed, her body burning passionately as she positioned him at her entrance and lowered herself down, taking his member into her inch by inch. Kaidan groaned as he slid inside of her, his erection stretching and filling that empty space like no one else ever would.

They began to move together in a different kind of dance, Kaidan’s hands cupping her ass as she rode him. Aisha curled her nails into her shoulders and used her core muscles to roll her hips against his, gasping with pleasure as he thrust himself inside of her as she moved downwards; pleasure shooting through her as he hit that spot inside of her body that made fireworks seem to burst behind her eyes. Their bodies moved like they had in the tango, grinding and swaying together, but so much closer and more intimately than before.

Kaidan caught her lower lip in his teeth, biting gently as he urged her to move faster, a fine sheen of sweat covering both of them as he tipped her backwards onto the couch. She moaned and pressed kisses to his shoulders and neck, to any place on his body she could reach, as he began to pound into her harder and faster; their love making reaching a frantic pace as the wonderful tension and pleasure reached fever pitch within them.

For Aisha it was like the moment before a biotic charge, when all that energy built up within her; her body humming and alive and filled with warmth and pleasure. It was like lightning. Like a storm. And then it burst over her in a crackling wave of ecstasy and biotics, her orgasm seeming to shatter her apart as she screamed Kaidan’s name and came with a flash of biotic light. He wasn’t far behind, and Kaidan held her to him tightly, his muscles trembling as blue fire danced his skin and he thrust one last time deep within her; his fingers pressing her to him tightly as his lips found her in a passionate kiss.

They lay together for a long time in the afterglow, sated and happy, Aisha tracing swirly patterns on Kaidan’s skin and pressing kisses to his chest, while he whispered sweet nothing in her ear.

“Happy Halloween, _Cara Mia_ ,” Kaidan murmured as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, the stars casting a beautiful glow over their velvety bed.

“Happy Halloween to you too, _Mon Cher_ ,” Aisha said softly as she snuggled closer to him. “Thank you for an unforgettable evening.”

How long they lay together she didn’t know, but she would have been content to lay there for a thousand years; listening to the distant sounds of Halloween music while the pumpkin lights shone down on them. Eventually they fell asleep in each other’s arms; wrapped in black velvet and bathed in the light of stars.

* * *

 

**A/N – They’re such an adorable and hot couple! I just love Kaidan and Shepard! I’d love to know what you thought – so please do drop me a review! :)**


End file.
